El Nefilim Guardian de la Tierra Parte Uno
by Arcangel Gabriel del 8
Summary: Kamisama entrenar un nuevo Guardian para la Tierra, el problema es que este nuevo guardian no es alguien ordinario.


El Nefilim Guardian de la Tierra

Ni Supernatural Ni Dragon Ball me pertenecen esto es un fic hecho para entretener

Goku había regresado del pasado luego de entrenar con Mutaito, el humano le enseño muchas técnicas y estilos de artes marciales, kamisama miraba preocupado lo que ocurría en otro universo donde los demonios y ángeles poseían cuerpos humanos su maestro le había dicho de no intervenir en esa dimensión, sin embargo el nacimiento del hijo de Lucifer estaba alterando las realidades la mujer conocida como Kelly debía ser protegida, a diferencia de los angeles no estaba de acuerdo con quitar la vida un infante no nacido.

Universo Supernatural

Goku miraba el lugar donde la mujer Kelly podría estar escondiéndose, pero el ángel Castiel le había ocultado para poder ya que no podía sentir su ki, Goku estaba en su nube voladora listo para la acción cuando el poder qué sintió estaba acumulándose por lo que partio para poder enfrentarse con Lucifer.

Su ki era enorme por lo que sabía que tendría que usar estrategias para vencer a Lucifer.

Goku aterrizo justo cuando Lucifer estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe a Dean Winchester, lo que no esperaba era que el arcángel no le diera atención.

-Dejalos en paz.

Lucifer miro el símbolo en el gi de Goku, ese cretino de kamisama lo habia enviado.

-Vaya parece que la basura debe ser eliminada.

Goku miro y ataco pero sus golpes fueron interceptados por la velocidad de Lucifer y su reacción, Goku miro al arcángel sorprendido como estaba conteniendo su ataque con una…sola mano.

Goku siguió atacando con precisión y super velocidad pero Lucifer detuvo todos los golpes.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que Kamisama puede enviar? Patético.

Goku cargo un super kamehamehaa por lo que el angel lo espero tranquilo, con un golpe desvió la bola de energía azul que destruyo una montaña lejana.

-Con esos ataques tan simples no me podrá ganar.

Goku miro a Castiel detrás de Lucifer, ambos asintieron.

-No tendras a ese niño.

\- Es mi hijo tengo derecho.

-He oído hablar de ti, lo convertirás en un asesino. No puedo permitirlo

Lucifer agarro del cuello a Castiel y lo estampo contra el suelo agrietándolo.

-Cass, en serio pensaste que un ataque sorpresa funcionaria.

Le quito la hoja angel y la rompió. De pronto se vio inmovilizado. Goku estaba haciendo extraños movimientos con las manos.

-¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

-Algo que Kamisama me enseño hace poco yo lo perfeccione. Ahora.

Sam y Dean arrojaron el contenedor al suelo con extraños simbolos.

-MAFUBA.

De pronto Lucifer se vio succionado por una extraña fuerza y fue encerrado en el contenedor con símbolos angelicales.

Goku miro debido su condición física superior no murió como Mutaito pero el mafuba lo agoto le dolía todo el cuerpo. Dean agarro el artefacto y lo arrojo la brecha dimensional que fue sellada por un hechizo de Crowley.

-El mensaje telepático fue útil, Lucifer ya no será problema.

De pronto un grito se escuchó de voz femenina.

Kelly yacía muerta en la cama, y los cuatro hombres contemplaron al hijo de Lucifer.

Castiel lo miro con desprecio y se preparó para matarlo con la punta rota del angel blade.

De pronto una mano verde le agarro la muñeca.

-Alto Castiel.

Dean y Sam apuntaron con sus armas al humanoide verde con un símbolo rojo en el pecho, túnica blanca, capa azul y baston.

El hombre hizo un chasquido y las armas saltaron de las manos de los winchesters.

-No permitiré que maten a esta inocente criatura, no es su culpa que su madre muriera el poder de un arcángel es inmenso, imposible de contener para un humano.

\- Esa mujer era inocente, fue engañada por Lucifer.

-Si lo matamos no seremos mejores que Lucifer.

-Que sugieres pagano.

Kamisama miraba de nuevo la hipocresía de la religión judeocristiana. No sen tia maldad en el hibrido

-Lo tomare como mi aprendiz para ser el Guardian de la Tierra ya estoy viejo es hora de que alguien ocupe mi cargo.

Castiel miro, Dean y Sam estaba confundido ¿quién era este viejo? ¿Porque Castiel lo llamo pagano? Acaso era una deidad pagana. No habían oído hablar de un pagano verde.

Dean se acercó a Goku.

-Oye ¿Quién es este viejo?

-Ah, por poco se me olvido es Kamisama el Guardián de la Tierra.

-¿QUEEEEEEE?

Los dos hermanos miraron asombrados al viejo, kamisama significaba Dios en japonés.

Como un hombre no humano podría llegar a ser Dios en un Japón alternativo.

Sin embargo Dean estaba de acuerdo con este dios pagano (a falta de un término mejor) no podían matar a un inocente e indefenso. Sam miro preocupado, a los seres celestes discutir.

-Si ocurre algo grave dejare que intervengas Castiel. Pero, creo que estará mejor conmigo. Aquí solo aprenderá a cazar monstruos. Lucifer antes fue arcángel de Dios antes de caer.

Castiel fulmino al "pagano" con la mirada, pero Kamisama le devolvió la mirada.

-Si algo ocurre será su responsabilidad.

Kamisama asintió.

Goku se acercó al humanoide nefilim y le estrecho las manos.

-Supongo que estarás feliz ya que serás parte de nuestro mundo, hay mucha comida, y serás el próximo Guardián de mi Tierra. Mi nombre es Son Goku.

El chico se sorprendió por la actitud del adolescente pero las estrecho las manos sentía emociones positivas bondad en este hombre.

Kamisama miro a los dos jóvenes y sonrió, no importa donde fuera Goku lograba hacer amigos.

Castiel hablo.

-Según la madre su nombre seria Jack 1.

Kamisama tomo a Goku y Jack y desaparecieron.

Dean y Sam miraron a Castiel.

-Cass nos debes explicaciones.

Castiel miro a sus amigos.

Fin de la parte Uno.

Publicado por Franco Martin Romano Mayo 2017.

 **Nota del autor**

Se me ocurrió que Goku podría haber aprendido telepatía de Kamisama y el mafuba, ya que aunque Goku conoció a Mutaito este todavía no había desarrollado el mafuba.

Un pequeño cambio respecto al final del capítulo 23 de la temporada 12 de Supernatural.

1-Ese es el nombre que aparece en la wiki en ingles de Supernatural. Jack es el hijo de Lucifer y una mujer humana llamada Kelly. Según la temporada 12 es el ser más poderoso que existe.


End file.
